pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Fall Festival
August 27, 2013 November 14, 2013 17 November, 2013 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Make a Splash | next = Pups Save Christmas}} "Pups Fall Festival" ("Pups Autumn Festival" in the UK) is the 2nd half of the 15th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 27, 2013 in Canada, November 14, 2013 in the US, and 17 November, 2013 in the UK. Ryder and the PAW Patrol have to save Farmer Yumi's fruit before an early snowfall comes. Everyone has a job to do to help, except for Chase. Will Chase find a way to help, and will the PAW Patrol get all the fruit before the snow falls? Will the Autumn Fall Festival be saved? As the episode begins, Chase and Marshall are up at Farmer Yumi's helping her with the harvest of her apple trees and pumpkin patches for the Fall Festival. After Marshall tries to harvest apples higher in one tree and gets sent flying by the branch he grabbed hold of, as it was too flimsy, he lands in the pumpkins and gets one on his head. At first, it looks as if Yumi is upset about that, but she is more worried about Bettina. It seems that Bettina's weather sense is going off, and when Yumi checks her cellphone's weather app, there's a snowstorm coming in. Worried that the three of them won't be able to finish harvesting the apples and pumpkins before the snow hits, and the Fall Festival will be ruined as a result, Chase and Marshall decide to call on the rest of the PAW Patrol for help and head back to the Lookout. When they arrive and tell Ryder of the situation, he summons the rest of the pups. For once, only Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye head up to the Lookout's top, instead of all six pups. Chase and Marshall are already waiting, and in uniform, when the other pups join them. Once Ryder tells the pups of the situation, and Chase and Marshall voice their concerns as well, Ryder passes out the orders. All the pups are needed for this assignment, so the whole team deploys, but while the rest of the pups take their vehicles, Skye uses her Pup Pack to keep up with them. When they reach the farm, Ryder assigns Marshall to use his ladder to harvest the apples, Rubble to carry the harvest to the barn to store it, Zuma and Skye to harvest the pumpkins, and Rocky to see if he can find a much easier way to harvest the apples instead of picking them one-by-one. Things seem to go fine, but it soon descends into chaos. At that point, Chase is requested to help pass out orders to ensure everything goes smoothly. With Chase passing out orders, things go much better, but the snow soon starts to fall, and with so many pumpkins still in need of being transferred to the barn, Ryder makes a pumpkin-rolling contest out of it, with Zuma and Skye participating, while Rocky and Rubble takes turns with finishing the apple harvest with Marshall. With that plan, the rest of the pumpkins and apples are harvested just in time, and Yumi thanks the PAW Patrol for all their help. A little while later, after the snow melts, Mayor Goodway declares the Fall Festival open, and everyone enjoys themselves, except for Marshall, who ends up getting another pumpkin on his head by accident from Rubble, ending the episode as Marshall unhappily replies, "I'm okay...", since he kept getting his head stuck in pumpkins all episode. *Ryder *Chase *Marshall *Skye *Rocky *Rubble *Zuma *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Cap'n Turbot *Farmer Yumi *Cali *Bettina First Responders : Reach apples in the trees with his ladder. : Get the harvest to the barn. and : Harvest the pumpkins. : Find an eaiser way to pick the apples. : See what needs help and direct traffic across the farm. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:Snow Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Specials Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episode where all the pups are used Category:Storm Episodes